The art is replete with flexible handles for use in manipulating (e.g. lifting, carrying and positioning) of objects and particularly containers. However, it has proved difficult in the past to provide a flexible handle that is unobtrusive prior to use, yet is quickly and easily grasped when the container is to be manipulated. For the purposes of this invention, the term "container" includes any container, package, enclosure, bottle, receptacle or the like for receipt of objects or substances, or one or more of the above grouped together in a unitary manner.
For instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,816,014; 4,716,707; 4,418,864; 4,411,383 and 3,031,359 and European Patent No. 0 310 831 all represent attempts to provide a flexible handle to a rectangular container. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,830,895; 4,700,528; 4,269,322; and 4,296,861 all represent attempts to provide a flexible handle for non-rectangular objects.
However, such conventional handles each exhibit certain undesirable limitations. Handles, such as in the 3,031,359; 4,716,707; 4,411,383 and 4,418,864 patents, that generally conform to the exterior of the container present difficulties in providing quick and easy access for manually grasping the handle during use. The handles shown in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,816,014 and 4,418,864 require substantial modification to the construction of the container and present difficulty during manufacturing operations in conveniently applying the handle. The handles shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,830,895; 4,700,528; and 4,296,861 and European Patent No. 0 310 831 are limited in application to containers, or groups of containers, having a heat shrinkable overwrap. Handles, such as in the European '831 patent and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,816,014 and 4,269,322 protrude from the container, so are generally easier to grasp than handles that are flush against the container, as previously described. However, such protruding handles are not convenient to store or stack efficiently in large numbers.
In an effort to overcome these limitations, handles, such as are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,905,888; 4,583,681; 4,498,620; 4,286,714 and 3,808,957 have been devised that include folds enabling the handle applied and stored in close conformity to the exterior of a container, yet enable the handle to be expended when access to the handle is desired. However, even these constructions, although representing an improvement over prior designs, are not completely satisfactory. The handles of the 4,583,681; 4,498,620; 4,286,714 and 3,808,957 patents lack means for affirmatively retaining the handle in a retracted position prior to use. That is, accidental contact with the handle may prematurely extend the handle from its retracted position. Further, the 4,905,888 patent also requires extensive modification to the container, including a partially die cut aperture. It is undesirable in some applications to penetrate the walls of a container and thus expose the contents of the container to the environment, or require the use of a separate enclosure within the container. Further, the handle of the 4,905,888 patent, although useful, must be attached to the interior of the container prior to the erection of the container and the receipt of the contents into the container.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a handle that is lightweight, inexpensive, easily and quickly applied to the exterior of a container, yet is securely attached to the container during use, so that it is capable of supporting the container and its contents. It is also desirable, at the same time, to provide a handle that is unobtrusive prior to use, yet is conveniently extended to a position where the handle may be easily grasped for manipulating the container. It is also advantageous that the handle be constructed so as to avoid interference with the opening of the container and access to its contents and does not require modification of the container. Finally, it is desirable to provide a handle that may be attached to a container either before or after receipt of contents into the container, or even prior to assembly of the container. Conventional handles for containers have not provided an adequate solution to all of these problems.